Rimecones
Basic Information Rimecones look like pinecones and are basically throwing weapons. They can be found under Elderwood trees, can be created from dark green Elderwood Leaves with a Plow, and can be collected from randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface world at night. Please note that Rimecones do not "drop" from Elderwood trees, and they also do not "respawn" under trees, instead they are part of the template Worlds RW1-RW8 and can be found at the exact same places in each template world whenever creating a new Creativerse world. Rimecones are flammable as long as they lie on the ground, and can be burned to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. Spreading fire might also set them on fire. How to obtain Rimecones can be found under Elderwood trees right after world creation, for example in Taigas, Tundras, in Forests near Mountains, but also under giant Elderwood trees in Savannahs. They can only lie on ground blocks that are not covered by Snow though. Very often they can be picked up from Matted Needles and Dead Grass, but also from common green Grass in valleys between Mountains or close to Mountain areas. These cones do not spawn by themselves after world creation and they also do not respawn after being removed from an area (like Red Mushrooms and some ground Flowers). Instead, they are part of the template worlds that each newly "created" Creativerse game world is based on (a randomly selected template world will be copied). No Power Cells are needed to pick up Rimecones from the ground, and ever so often you might receive 2 Rimecones instead of only one when "harvesting" them. Since update R40 in March 2017, a Plow can be used on Elderwood Leaves (however not on Snowy Elderwood Leaves) to transform one block of these Leaves into 1 patch of Rimecones. This patch will often turn into 1 Rimecone when picked up, sometimes into 2 Rimecones though, just like "naturally" generated ones. Rimecones can also occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests that can spawn on any solid surface block in the night and in complete darkness (both conditions have to be met) within a certain proximity around player characters. How to use Rimecones can be thrown as weapons with painful and eventually deadly effects: * 2-3 Rimecones can kill an ordinary bright green Leafi, * 2-3 Rimecones can also kill an ordinary yellow daylight Pigsy, * ca. 8 Rimecones can kill a Night Pigsy, * ca. 6 Rimecones can kill a red (daylight) Rockster, * ca. 8 Rimecones can kill a Night Rockster, * ca. 8 Rimecones can kill an ordinary blue Keepa, * ca. 20 Rimecones can kill an ordinary dark green golden-eyed Miru, * over 30 Rimecones are necessary to kill a Corrupted Pigsy. To throw Rimecones, drag a stack of them into any quickslot, select that quickslot by typing it's number, best aim at the ground directly under or in front of the creature you want to hit with the crosshairs in the middle of your screen and throw a rimecone by clicking your right mouse button. Rimecones now have a cooldown of ca. 3 seconds until you can throw the next one. Rimecones seem to fly in an arch but will usually still hit where you've aimed. They can only be thrown a certain distance though, at about 11 blocks far. Only one Rimecone from the stack will be thrown, and it will be destroyed upon impact. If you have aimed well, the Creature you've hit will stop moving for a split second. It is not recommended to throw throwables (such as Rimecones or Explosives) on stairs, neither upwards nor downwards, and even natural slopes can be problematic, since the Rimecone might just hit the ground right in front of your player character even if you have aimed properly at a Creature a bit farther away. Rimecones can't be placed into the game world. If you use them by using right-click after selecting a quickslot with Rimescones in it, they will be thrown instead and destroyed completely upon impact. Instead, you can place a block of Elderwood Leaves and use a Plow on it to transform it into Rimecones. Take care not to place these leaves into cold areas, because in this case they might turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves that can't be plowed. However, Rimecones can be put on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers for display and decoration. For a while it was impossible to put them into Wood Planters and Flower Pots after update R30, however it is possible again now. Trees cannot be grown from Rimecones, only from Saplings. Currently, Elderwood Saplings, Cragwood Saplings and Ashenwood Saplings can be occasionally be obtained when harvesting Wood blocks or Leaves from their respective tree kind, but not from Rimecones. Category:Natural Category:Tundra Category:Taiga Category:Forest Category:Mountains Category:Weapons Category:Plowed Category:Treasure Category:Throwable